1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a reinforced plastics article, wherein a continuous reinforcement composed of strands, fabric and/or the like is guided through a mold and, in the mold, is embedded in plastic, and the mold is periodically moved relative to the preferably static plastics article, and a method for producing a reinforced plastics article, wherein a continuous reinforcement composed of strands, fabric and/or the like is guided from a material supply through a mold and, in the mold, is embedded in plastic, the mold is periodically moved relative to the plastics article and a gripper is periodically moved on the plastics article relative to the mold.
2. Prior Art
Plastics articles, in particular plastics profiles, with a continuous reinforcement composed of strands, fibers, fabrics and/or knits embedded in preferably thermosetting plastic are predominantly produced in continuous form as a plastics strand or are formed from at least one plastics strand. This is preferably performed using the pultrusion method. For this purpose, the reinforcement is guided through a mold, and in the mold, the reinforcement is embedded in the liquid plastic. The mold yields an at least partially hardened plastics strand with the profile predefined by the mold.
The pultrusion method is normally used to produce straight strand-like plastics profiles. Pultrusion methods are however also known which make it possible to produce curved plastics profiles as plastics strand profiles. With regard to the complexity of curved plastics profiles in particular, known pultrusion methods reach their technical limits. As a result, it has hitherto only been possible to a limited extent for technically complex plastics articles to be produced by pultrusion methods.